


Captain Infidelity

by Donya



Series: CAW CAW Team Iron Man [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Daddy Issues, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, FrostIron - Freeform, Humour, M/M, Post-Break Up, Self-Esteem Issues, Smut, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:12:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6692737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donya/pseuds/Donya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki has a crush on Tony and is furious when Tony gets together with Steve. A year later, Tony is heartbroken and it's up to Loki to help him get over Rogers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain Infidelity

When Loki realised he had feelings for Tony Stark, he knew it wasn't going to be easy. The enormous age gap, Tony's reputation, living in two different realms, that unimportant New York situation and a certain agent- not the best possible scenario. Therefore, it was wise to take things slow, very slow, even though surprising Tony with a passionate blowjob was tempting. Loki didn't want to scare him away and started to flirt with Tony whenever they met, so subtly that Tony did not notice. And then the worst news reached Loki- fucking Captain Virginity stole Tony from him.

After two days of pure despair, Loki could think clearly again. That freaking Rogers was also much older than Tony and wasn't he a friend of Stark senior? That's awkward. Loki sincerely hoped that weird fling would last no longer than a week. Or two weeks. Or eight months. Almost a year. Loki was torn between making wild plans to get rid of the rival and being happy for Tony. Was it finally the time to find another obsession? But Loki liked that one, even if it was more bitter than sweet.

Right when Loki was almost ready to forget about Tony, Thor told him the most wonderful thing: Rogers left Tony. Loki's joy was ruined when Thor gave him more details. The Captain had found his friend Bucky, had sex with him and only later had a serious conversation with Tony. As expected, Stark was devastated, completely crushed.

'He did not leave his bathtub for a week, then changed his mind and moved to the bed. Everyone is so worried about him, he's not the snarky Stark you remember. Bruce, Clint, Natasha and I take turns to babysit him. It's been almost a month and-'

'A month?!' Loki echoed angrily. 'And you're telling me this only now? You idiot!'

'- and we are getting tired. Stark refuses everything that might cheer him up. All he wants is junk food, his bed and whisky. He's so obnoxious and we can barely stand him. Brother, I understand you are interested in Tony. For once in our lives, I am not going to interfere with your, hmm, intimate choices. I will not spy on you or threaten your, umm, special friend. Do what you have to do to end this madness and heal Tony Stark, no questions asked.'

Loki hardly believed that Thor gave him his blessing. No lectures of the overprotective big brother? Too good to be true. Unless the universe wanted Loki and Tony to end up together and currently all the stars were aligning in the perfect position.

'Well, if you insist, dear brother, I shall go to Midgard. How do I look?'

'I said no questions. Go.'

 

The Stark Tower seemed deserted. It was quiet, too quiet and for a brief moment, Loki feared he had come too late. Then he heard some muffled cursing and followed the sound. He even knocked on the bedroom door, not wanting to make a bad impression. After all, they used to be enemies.

'Oh, fuck off!' Tony's voice yelled. 'I don't need you here!'

So encouraging. Loki hesitated, maybe it wasn't a particularly good time. However, he had waited long enough. He opened the door and could immediately confirm that Tony was serious about saving water for quite a while. Plenty of takeaway boxes and empty bottles scattered around the bed. The bedsheets far from fresh and impossibly tangled. Amongst that mess was Tony. Damn it, Loki thought, he's wretched and unkempt but still is so, so hot.

'Loki?' Tony looked at him, puzzled. 'Am I hallucinating? I was kinda expecting to lose my mind these days, so...'

'Thor asked me to check on you,' Loki replied, keeping details to himself. 'How are you doing?'

Tony shrugged. 'Great. I am fine. Just taking a little break from everything.'

'A break.'

'Yeah. I'm a workaholic and this is my rehab.'

'I see. It seems it's working.'

'Right? This is very normal and has nothing to do with the fact that Steve has cheated on me,' Tony declared stubbornly.

Well, if denial was his way of coping, Loki wasn't going to press the matter. Instead, he wondered how to encourage Tony to eat something healthy and/or take a shower. Before he came up with any ideas, Tony continued. 'They think I am suicidal and depressed. That's crazy! Why would I be? Because everyone expected me to ruin this and while I was faithful, Steve spend a weekend with Bucky? That's not a reason to want to die.'

'If I were you, I would wish one of them would die.'

'Exactly!' Tony exclaimed, excited to have found someone who understood his train of thoughts. 'Sadly, they both are on steroids and will not die in the foreseeable future.'

'We can hope their lives are miserable and they miss their family and friends who died ages ago.'

Tony smiled at last, even if it looked a lot like a grimace. 'Thanks. That made me feel better. I have to ask, why are you doing this? Don't you hate me?'

Loki chuckled nervously. 'I hate Rogers,' he replied, cleverly hiding his true motivation. 'He reminds me of Thor and I despise both of them.'

'I can relate. Perfect, virtuous, flawless heroes who by comparison make us appear evil. I'm not sorry I'm only a human. A brilliant human, though. Too bad I can't have my 21st-century revenge on Steve, you know, a detailed rant about him on social media. I wish I could slander him so fucking hard and let people know he's not a saint.'

'Why can't you?'

'Steve doesn't use any social media. Plus, he would be so disappointed by my behaviour, ugh, I hate him.'

That, that was the chance for Loki. 'You can have your tirade now. I'm a good listener.'

Tony's eyes lit up and energetically kicked the duvet off the bed. 'Have a seat, then. It will take a month for me to finish once I start.'

Loki cautiously sat on the very edge of the bed. Not only to avoid the contact with the mess but also not to show how much he wanted to fuck Stark. This time, Loki was not going to make any mistakes.

'Now I know this relationship was doomed from the beginning,' Tony began sorrowfully. 'I grew up in the shadow of the great Captain America, my father couldn't forget about him. Steve was like an uncle or a big brother to me and yes, I know how this sounds now. Anyway, when Steve thawed and we finally met, I had known him for decades. From the start, I was more involved and loved him more than he loved me. I tried to deserve his affection in all sorts of humiliating ways. It didn't help that people placed their bets on how I was going to sabotage that romance.'

'Look on the bright side, they've lost the bet and hopefully, lots of money as well.'

'Thanks. Steve never stopped comparing me with that friend of his and I was too stupid to realise he was in love with Bucky. At the same time, I struggled to prove I was good enough to be with Steve, thinking that it would finally grant me Howard's support. Please, don't comment on that, it pains me to say it out loud and I'm aware of my daddy issues. I think I was so drawn to Steve  because he resembles Howard. Just as distant and judging, not once close to loving me the way I am.'

Loki thought of his own troubles with Odin and Laufey and how that affected his love life. Did he also try to win his father's approval by choosing men similar to him? Goodness, better focus on Tony's problems.

'I almost believed that they both are right and I'm bad, too bad to be loved unconditionally. Steve always got his way, he was smarter, older, more reasonable, less reckless. I didn't want to lose him, regardless of how downhearted I've been for months. I guess he did me a favour by choosing Bucky. I just have to process all of this, find a way to get over him and .... Ah, yes, he's so dumb and old-fashioned. He tries to hide the extent of his technophobia and secretly wants to travel back in time to stop himself from taking the serum.'

'What an idiot. Wasn't he a sickly weakling before that?'

'Yeah, tiny Steve, but just as heroic and dull as today. Oh, I forgot to mention how boring our sex life was- wait, you probably don't want to listen to this.'

On the contrary, Loki wanted to hear all about it. He needed to know Tony's dislikes in that matter. 'Tell me everything, I'll keep it a secret.'

Tony considered his words for a moment, then decided to get it off his chest. 'The worst sex of my life and trust me, I have a comparison. He was always on top, always, that was non-negotiable. Missionary position, never in the morning, no toys. Rimming? Forget about it, Tony that's no sanitary! Asphyxiation? Dangerous! Wax play? Risk of burns and fire! And so on. I yearned for some rough action or at least handcuffs. I was so sexually frustrated, but Steve didn't want to hurt me. That meant no spanking either, no hair pulling. Do you know how it feels to lose interest in the middle of an intercourse? I even faked my orgasms, just to have it end sooner. And my sacrifice was pointless because he fucked Bucky the first chance he got. Well, joke's on me!'

Loki nodded, trying to appear sympathetic while his mind was on fire. Tony wanted kinky sex and probably also a healthy dose of pain. That was the opportunity Loki waited for.

'Yes, that sounds really bad. So much time wasted on unsatisfying sex. If only you could find someone to help you with achieving a good orgasm. Oh, wait, I can give you a hand with that.'

Did it come out casual or embarrassingly needy? Or creepy? Loki watched Tony, waiting impatiently for his decision.

'You?' Tony tilted his head, considering Loki's suggestion. 'Really? Aren't you gonna bite my dick off?'

'Only if that would arouse you.'

Tony smirked, finally resembling his pre-Steve self. 'I've never done it with a god and must admit I'm curious.'

'Good.' Loki smiled and with a flick of his wrist, disrobed magically. His trick never failed to impress, Tony stared at his naked body hungrily. If a pale, bony frame elicited that reaction, it meant Tony urgently needed to get laid.

'We can do anything you desire,' Loki tempted, wondering what Tony was going to choose. 'I'm flexible.'

Tony pulled Loki close to him, pawing at the exposed flesh excitedly. He kissed Loki deeply, so passionately that his not so fresh breath didn't matter. Loki purred in pleasure and ground his hips against Tony's lap, pleased to feel him hardening. He had been dreaming about it, longed for the touch of Tony's hands and it was finally happening. Thanks to Rogers and Thor.

'Suck me,' Tony said and tugged down his sweatpants. Loki removed them completely and knelt between Stark's legs, admiring the view. Tony's manhood was thick and Loki loved fat cocks more than anything else. He couldn't wait to feel it stretching him. Once he wrapped his mouth around it, Tony's hand was on the back of his head, gripping a handful of his hair. Perfect. Loki sucked as best as he could to show Stark what he had been missing. It was impossible to imagine Steve the Innocent choking on a dick. Poor Tony, denied such pleasures for a year. Loki licked and gently palmed his sack, then slowly closed his fist around it while Tony yelped and shivered.

'Just liked that, Loki, don't stop,' he pleaded but soon changed his mind. 'Wait, stop. Ride me. Tie me up. Freaking Steve threw away my collection of handcuffs, so use magic or something.'

As it was their first time together and they didn't discuss their sexual preferences in detail, Loki opted for something less restraining than metal cuffs. He conjured a simple leather string and tied it around Tony's wrists, then attached it to the bed frame. If Tony's moaning was any indication, he loved it. Loki shared that feeling, after all that heartache and waiting, he had the object of his affection bound, naked and eager, like in his fantasies.

Having quickly prepared himself, Loki straddled Tony's hips and with the use of his hand, slowly sank down on Tony's cock. The burning pain hurt so good, Loki threw his head back and moaned in ecstasy. By the time he was fully penetrated, he was lightheaded and awfully close to a screaming orgasm. He looked down at Tony, who was in a similar state, yet managed to come up with a sassy remark of how much Loki loved taking cock.

'Not just any cock,' Loki clarified breathlessly and rolled his hips experimentally, groaning lowly. The burn faded away, leaving only hot pleasure and the wonderful sensation of utter fullness. 'Only the best ones.'

'I know what I've said about performances issues,' Tony reminded, writhing under Loki, fighting to hold off his orgasm. 'But...'

'Come whenever you want,' Loki encouraged, moving faster, almost frantically. He indulged Tony with scratching his chest, twisting his pebbled nipples and pinning him down. There was not enough time for spanking or a torturously long foreplay or explaining the typical usage of Loki's clones, mentioning any of those would be too much for Tony. He continuously tried to break free from his bindings, although only half-heartedly, the struggle giving him a thrill he hadn't experienced in a long time. 

'Kiss me,' he begged and Loki took that as an invitation to bite his lip savagely, not stopping until Tony wailed, arching off the bed. He came hard, his whole body stiff as a board while Loki hummed in delight, feeling an explosion of cum filling his insides. He continued to fuck himself on Tony's cock, gazing at the dazed and content man, who was definitely more at peace than an hour before. Mission accomplished. For now. Loki's help was still required, one naughty session wasn't enough to fix what Steve had broken. Fortunately, Loki had plenty of time and patience. 

 

 

Steve opened his laptop to check his inbox and found a message from Natasha. The only content was a link to a Facebook page. Steve hesitated, having been warned of the dangers of social media. Bucky joined him, sipping his coffee and as always, used his cold, robotic arm to touch a sensitive spot on Steve's body.

'Ugh, must you do that? That's very uncomfortable!' Steve complained and retaliated by stealing Bucky's mug. 'It's my coffee now.'

Bucky looked at the screen and couldn't resist the temptation of opening a mysterious link. They fell silent when the page loaded and their eyes were assaulted by tons of pictures of Tony Stark and Loki, naked and in bed. Bucky, out of curiosity, scrolled down and found a text post, written mostly in capital letters. Stark ecstatically revealed the reason of his split from Steve.

'You're impotent?' Bucky exclaimed when he finished reading. 'Your penis is the size of baby carrot? And you had been having syphilis for 70 years? Jesus, Steve!'

'Oh my God,' Steve mumbled, shocked, appalled and red-faced. 'That's so immature! How could he have done this? And now he's with Loki? What would Howard say? Wait, Bruce likes it?'

'You had it coming, pal. Anyway, we can kick his ass, if that would make you feel better,' Bucky suggested and patted Steve' shoulder comfortingly. 'I know your Little Captain was bigger than a baby carrot even before the serum.'

'Thank you, explain that to the public. I should call him and say how juvenile his actions are and or at least ask Natasha to somehow make those posts disappear. Stop laughing, Bucky! You should be outraged!'

'I will never be able to look at carrots the same way again. I think I want to meet this Tony, either to shake his hand and have a beer with him or to punch him.'

And that's what caused the Civil War. 

**Author's Note:**

> So excited for the Civil War! I want bad things to happen to Tony and watch him suffer. So much inspiration for angsty fics!


End file.
